User talk:Shanegamer13
Can we get some Janitors in the house? Hullo, I see you are the one and only sysop for this wiki... could you possibly look into the articles that have been suggested for deletion and/or appoint some other administrators? This wiki needs cleaning up something awful. Thanks!! Manawolf 00:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Ratchet & Clank wiki Hi, the Ratchet & Clank wiki is currently voting to see if we as a community would like to form a friendship with this wiki. The Jak and Daxter games have cameos of Rathcet & Clank and vice versa, so we felt a friendship would be a good thing. Here is a link to our forum, the voting ends tomorrow and if it is possitive then we can form a friendship with the Jak and Daxter wiki, if you would like to. A friendship would mean we link to each other on our main pages, and any relevant links in articles would link to each other's wikis instead of wikipedia. For example we might mention Jak and Daxter on the insomniac games article and then link that to this wiki, and you might do that for us with Ratchet & Clank. I do not know if you need to have a vote here, or consult anyone but please let me know on my talk as soon as possible. I am not asking for friendship yet, just saying that as of tomorrow we most likely will want it, assuming the votes on the R&C wiki stay as they are which is fairly likely. If you have any questions please leave them on my talk page, so as of tomorrow, depending on the votes of the forum we will probably want to have a friendship with this wiki, so we're asking you to consider it! Many thanks, and sorry if I was a bit repetitive, Hunterj |''' My talk 20:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *The Ratchet & Clank wiki would like to be official friends with this wiki, based upon the above message, if the Jak and Daxter wiki agrees with the terms above, then please leave a message on my talk. Many thanks, Hunterj|My talk 18:56, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Request admin I'd like to ask to be given admin privileges for this wiki. While I have not been here long I believe I have already contributed to the site. I'll give you a little advice mate. Never ask for priveleges of any kind. Its considered bad manners. _Proconix 19:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC)proconix Yeah I got made a admin so I guess no-one was offended.Jakraziel 21:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I just didn't want the fella to get in trouble. I'm active on alot of wikis and on some they don't take that kind of stuff very well. However, I'm happy you guys are a little more on the lighter side. If you've ever been to Biosector01 then you'll know what I'm talking about :P -Proconix 00:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Well if we were harsh we'd scare off the few people who help with this thing.Jakraziel 10:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia Skin Hi! I'm HiQu,an administrator from your friend wiki, the Ratchet & Clank wiki. I was surfing in your wiki and noticed that the wiki skin is not Monaco. I think it should be changed to it. What do you think? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'''Talk to me!]] 14:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know that much about the more complex editing of wikis, could you explain.Jakraziel 16:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) God? Are you the maker of this wonderful wiki? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']]([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 07:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He is but he vanished. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 07:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed he made but 20 edits and abandoned us, and then walking into this wasteland came JakRaziel, striking down vandels, merging duplicate pages, reverting vandeism, creating wanted pages. Thus the wiki began truely. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 11:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. hope that made me sound cool. Yes, Jakraziel deserves a lot of credit. Tannerv95 12:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think Light Dax has of a lot of credit too. Dont you aggree. --Morgan84 12:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course he does. He is very important. Tannerv95 13:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm hoping he will come back one day and see how it has grown. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey what about...:( 'Angel's Nightmare' talk (Admin) 13:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout "Angel's Nightmare, through willpower alone he tore himself free from the Jak Neowiki. Now joined with us he seeks to show his true greatness."Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 19:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I am sure you are a good admin. I just know you as well as Tim H and Jakraziel. Tannerv95 21:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Angels Nightmare is nothing special. I mean what has he accomplished so far? He has done a few good things. But he is not worth mentioning. I am sure he will improve in the future. --Morgan84 22:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) AN is new, give him some time to adapt and learn his way around. He has been a great help behind the scenes so far. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Clearly you haven't seen my work elsewhere, Morgan. The fact is I've accomplished much more in one year than you could ever attempt. Whether here or on the NeoWikis, you should trust me on this; I'm a far better editor than you. But whatever. SIGNIFICANT update tomorrow. 'Angel's Nightmare' talk (Admin) 22:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He has a good point there, I wouldn't have trusted him with administrator rights if he wasn't as good. And about that update, you'll just have to wait another day. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I gave up my pursuit to become an admin long ago. By the way AN, I am not interested in your opinion. I also gave up editing long ago. You mind your own business and I will mind mine. --Morgan84 22:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And a lot more talk than editing when you were Morgan. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else want to insult me? I am not used to people turning against me. --Morgan84 22:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) How come we can't all be mature and get along? Tannerv95 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I took a tiny bit of offence when you said I'm nothing special, when you clearly didn't know a thing about me in the first place! Grow up man. Grow up. 'Angel's Nightmare' talk (Admin) 22:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Who? Me? That was Morgan that said it not me. Tannerv95 22:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Then why would I be talking to you if Morgan said it? 'Angel's Nightmare' talk (Admin) 23:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, you tell me. Tannerv95 23:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. Nice to meet you :) Tannerv95 23:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Return? You are the original creator of the wiki after all, did you finally return? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] | Talk 14:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Mbox templates (the ones like Stub, Image, infobox needed, delete, etc.) should be used after the infobox template. That way they'll still be at the top of the page but won't force the infobox down. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H''']] | Talk 16:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It'd probably be better to put them right at the bottom to be honest MatoroFreeze 16:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC)